


Ever Forwards

by misura



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Tomoe never looks back. Amatsu likes that about him.





	Ever Forwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).

Tomoe never looks back. Amatsu likes that about him.

He likes the way Tomoe doesn't waste breath on bragging ("You do, huh?" one of the twins ask, looking as skeptical as when Amatsu told either him or his brother that they're not going to come even close to matching Amatsu's speed even if they had a billion times the age of the universe to practice).

He likes the way Tomoe doesn't seem interested in making friends ("You do, huh?" the other one of the twins ask, looking annoying and superior and like Amatsu has maybe been sort of talking about Tomoe a lot, except that he never once said he wanted to be the guy's friend; just that Tomoe was pretty fast, and pretty cool, and almost worthy of running in the same team as Amatsu).

He likes the way Tomoe doesn't give him advice, or tips during practice - Tomoe simply runs, and Amatsu runs, and that's all there is to it. No need to make a big deal out of anything.

"Hey, you jerk! Wait up already! I've got something I want to say!"

Tomoe reduces his speed by a tiny fraction - or not at all, maybe, but Amatasu puts on some extra speed (see? Tomoe knew he could do that, so he also knew he didn't need to slow down) and for one, two heartbeats, they're running side by side: the living legend, and the guy who will make a name for himself by leaving that living legend eating his dust.

Tomoe doesn't glance sideways even once.

"Hey!" Amatsu repeats, because he feels he's earned this, earned a bit of attention.

Tomoe blinks, as if he hasn't even really noticed Amatsu being there until right now.

"You're fast. That's good. You're going to have to become a lot faster if you want to keep up with me, though. Now all these people, they tell me you're the best."

"And?" Tomoe's expression is bland. Amatsu likes that. They're not running Stride for other people, after all; they're running it for themselves. Nobody else's opinion matters.

"You're not. Me, I'm the best. You - you'd better pull your weight if you want to keep running Stride with me, know what I'm saying? You've had your time to shine - it's my turn now. Don't expect me to slow down or go easy on you."

They're maybe three hundred meters away from the goal.

"I won't," Tomoe says. "That's a promise." He speeds up again, and Amatsu might have fallen behind a bit if he hadn't seen it coming, if he hadn't asked himself what he would do, if someone said to him what he's said to Tomoe just now.

"Ha!" Amatsu realizes he's grinning like an idiot, because this is pretty fun, running with someone who might maybe keep up with him, someone who doesn't need Amatsu to hold back all the time.


End file.
